


Monstrous Need

by VicenteValtieri



Series: Mnd Fuckery [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Birth, Cannibalism, Horror, M/M, Monster - Freeform, Mpreg, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 11:37:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7933135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VicenteValtieri/pseuds/VicenteValtieri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The line of Palpatine has a secret...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monstrous Need

When Palpatine was fourteen, he learned of his family’s, and his own, particular curse.

He and a schoolmate were secreted away among the trees, fucking the living daylights out of each other.

Suddenly, something changed in him. He snarled into the boy’s throat before ripping it out. Not content to stop there, he ripped through his stomach and pushed his head into his ribcage, eating him from the inside out.

When he came to himself, he cleaned up and ran back to the house, doing his utmost to explain his appearance and what had happened to the other boy without incriminating himself.

A few months later, his father took him aside into a private room and examined his slowly swelling abdomen. Offering neither explanation nor asking consent, he gave him some medication that made Palpatine horribly sick and the youth miscarried his own child later that night.

It was the beginning of the end for that man.

With his little one gone, Palpatine became a beast of his own. He was always angry and worse, always in pain.

Killing his father wasn’t a satisfactory revenge. He had to kill the whole family for this crime.

Approximately twenty years later, he went out of his way to find a mate. A Chiss refugee, an engineer and a murderer, who caught his eye for intelligence, ruthlessness, and a cold lack in soul.

They fucked like animals and Palpatine waited for that little flicker of life inside: The sign of their child. It didn’t come for months, for so long that he wondered with fear if it would come at all.

When it did come, he bludgeoned the other man against his bedframe and tore open his ribcage, burying himself in the still-warm organs.

It was worth it when, almost a year later, he had given birth to his carefully secreted little one in the privacy of a temple. He named him for his father, Thrawn.

Thrawn grew into a perfect heir and, in spite of the burning hole left by that first one, “The Other,” they were a fairly happy family.

“It’s not that I felt nothing for your father.” He told the young Thrawn one night. “I did love him. But the same qualities that I chose him for would have made him a danger to you, little one. Now, he will never endanger our family.

“Yes, Mother.” Thrawn nodded and soaked it all in, cuddled in his mother’s bed. The bed that they shared until long after he was full grown, his need for the other creature’s warmth a tangible force.

Thrawn took a permanent lover, a docile young man named Thomas, and fucked him, never allowing the other into his body.

When he felt the pull for a sire, he hunted out Brendol Hux.

They carried on an affair for less than a week before Thrawn conceived. He broke his lover’s neck and ate him entirely, not a scrap of flesh left and most of the bones split for marrow.

Thomas was jealous. “Why not me? Why couldn’t I have been the sire?”

Thrawn just stroked his cheek and told him that he didn’t have the Force and he had needed it in his sire.

At about four months, he was wracked with pain. There was a litter fighting inside him, trying to kill each other.

He was ill for weeks before one proved dominant, crushing its siblings with infant kicking.

That one he named Armitage.

Palpatine, who had been Emperor nearly fifty years at that point, lived just long enough to see his grandson learning to walk.

Armitage grew strong and sure, but for nearly thirty years, he didn’t seem inclined to mate.

Thrawn watched him alone, Thomas long dead, having fallen from a tower window when he said the wrong thing to Armitage and suffered for it.

“It isn’t that I didn’t love Thomas or your father. I did, in my way, but the qualities I chose them for made them a danger to you.” He explained to his son.

“Of course, mother.” Armitage looked down at where Thrawn had thrown the dark haired man. “May I sleep in your bed tonight?”

“Naturally.” Thrawn comforted his son the loss of a playmate, if a begrudging one.

Armitage took up with Kylo Ren. It was a snarling, precarious courtship followed by months of bruising intimacy.

One day, Armitage strode into Thrawn’s bedchamber and showed him something in his hand. 

It was a half-eaten heart.

Thrawn comforted his son, telling him that he had done the right thing and praising him, but Armitage withered. He became a hollow shell, was unfit to raise the child he gave birth to.

Thrawn strangled him while he was exhausted from birth and took the pale, dark-haired child to his own breast.

As he looked down into the pale green eyes of his son, he smiled softly at the child. “It’s not that I didn’t love your mother. I did. I do. I always will. But the same qualities that made him himself made him a danger to you. I had to do it. It was a mercy.”

So, he turned his back on the child he had borne and carried the new babe away.


End file.
